


Come What May

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Relationships, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: Bruce have been on the run from Ross for many reasons, one of them is that Ross want to use him to breed an army of mini Hulks. Now Bruce is living with the Avengers at Stark Tower and is in a relationship with Tony. In fact they've been talking about making it official. Plus, now with SHIELD also behind him, Bruce believes that he's safe from Ross. He was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for "Come What May"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253446) by [Gryph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph). 



> This was written for the Mpreg Big Bang from a few years ago, and I feel really bad that I'm just now posting it but I had some RL issues come up and I never really got around to finishing and posting it. I'm posting it now, hopefully thinking that since I'm posting it now, I'll finish it. I would like to thank [Gryph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph) for the wonderful banner that they made back for the bang, and again I'm so sorry that this is just now getting posted. 
> 
> It was inspired by a prompt that I read somewhere on the Avengers Kink Meme on LiveJournal, but sadly I can't find it anymore. So if this is your prompt, or you know the person that prompted it, please let me know.

As an omega, Bruce always had to fight harder to get what he wanted in life.

As a child he had to live with his father, a mean alpha who was full of himself and believed himself higher than anyone, most of all his omega wife who couldn't even give him an alpha son.

In school, Bruce had to work super hard to prove that any omega could get just as good of grades as any alpha. Most of the other students were alphas and betas and they pretty much felt the same way that Bruce's father did when it came to an omega's place in life. Some of his teachers even believed that way, although they never really said it out flat to anyone. Bruce did have one teacher, a beta, who didn't think that way, and did everything that she could to help the kids to get wherever they wanted to go and do with their life. When Bruce showed a liking for science, she did everything she could to help him in that field, if that was what he wanted to go into.

Because of her, he was able to get good enough grades to get into the top collages for science, but even there; after proving himself time and time again, he was only looked at as an omega. There were even times when the alphas of the classes thought that he was trying to say that they were stupid by correcting them, but it wasn't his fault, they were just actually stupid.

He kept to himself most of his school life. Spending most of his time studying instead of looking for the _perfect alpha_ to be claimed by. That was, until he met Betty Ross.

A beautiful alpha that wasn't scared or turned off by how smart he was and the fact that he didn't want to be a normal omega. They started courting and soon she was helping him get through his Heart Cycles when he couldn't get any suppressants. It was great; they had even talked about making it official, even after he met her father, General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross. A high up alpha in the military that pretty much thought the same way as Bruce's own father did, but ten times worst. Ross believed that an omega had to be strong to be able to mate with an alpha and if the omega wasn't strong, they had no right to be with an alpha. He believe that Bruce wasn't strong enough to be with his daughter and did everything he could think of to get them to break up and for Betty to pick one of the omegas that he had _planned_ for her to mate with.

She of course wanted nothing to do with that, so then, of course he pushed harder.

Next thing Bruce had known he was working for the military, trying to prove to Ross that he _was_ good enough for his daughter and when that didn't work Bruce thought that he could change Ross's mind but remaking the super soldier serum and using it on himself.

That had been the _worst_ mistake that he had ever made. And his life just got worst after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-con/rape is towards the end of this chapter, I don't go into details on it, just the beginning and then the rest is "off screen" so to speak. Just wanted to give the heads up.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, as he felt the bed shift behind him. He turned over to find Tony kneeling on the bed fully dress and a grin on his face, before Bruce could say anything though Tony leaned forward and buried his face in the cook of his neck and started nibbling softly over where his bonding gland was already going back down from his cycle.

Bruce chuckled and lightly pushed at the alpha’s shoulders, “Tony.” He knew Tony wouldn’t bite hard enough to break skin, but it was still sensitive none the less.  

Tony placed one more kiss before pulling away. “I can't help myself, you still smell so good right now.” He sat up half way with a hand on each side of Bruce as he leaned over him. “How are you feeling?”

Bruce smiled, “Great,” stretching his arms up over his head.

“Good,” Tony grinned back, “I'm starving. What do you say I go get us some food while you take a shower and get cleaned up?”

Bruce nodded and laughed as Tony all but jumped off of the bed and headed to the door. “J, could you start the shower for Bruce? You know how he likes it.”

“ _Of course sir,_ ” Jarvis answered.

Bruce smiled as the door shut behind Tony and he heard the water start to run in the bathroom. He truthfully wanted to just lay in bed and not do anything at all but he always felt like that after a cycle, at least ones that he didn't fight back with suppressants, and since he's moved into the tower that's been happening more often. A shower did sound nice though.

He felt the result from the last wave of his heat on the bed and between his thighs as he moved to the edge. He was sore and his back ached but in a good way. Part of the blanket stuck to him as he pulled it away, one of the things that he _hated_ about heat cycles. Since the _Incident_ that ended him with The Other Guy, he was no stranger to waking up in odd places, but now that he was with the Avengers those odd places were most of the time somewhere wrapped in Tony's arms.

Tony had taken it upon himself to be Bruce's alpha, although it wasn't official or anything like that, but Tony did whatever he could to make sure that Bruce was happy and that no one hurt him in anyway. When Bruce told the team about Ross and what he had planned on doing with him and The Other Guy, they had to force Tony to calm down before he tried to hunt down the general and did whose knows what to him. That was right after The Battle of New York, when the Avengers had decided to move into the tower together, almost two year ago.

“ _Your shower is ready Dr. Banner,_ ” Jarvis stated pulling Bruce from his thoughts.

“Oh, thank you Jarvis,” Bruce answered as he finish standing and move to the bathroom. He didn't bother putting any clothes on because he was just going to take them off again, he did make sure that there was a robe close by for when he got out.

A moan escaped him as he stepped under the flow of warm water, yep, Jarvis really knew how he liked it; especially after a cycle. The water did wonders for his muscles and aches and before he knew it Tony was already back.

He heard the door to the restroom open. “Mind if I join ya?” He heard Tony ask.

“Don't even think about it, I just finished washing.” Bruce leaned around the shower curtain and found that Tony had already started taking his shirt off. “Didn't you have enough sex the last seven days?”

Tony grinned and shrugged as he put his shirt back on, “Can't blame an alpha for trying, most of all when you're the omega he's trying with.” Bruce smiled and went back to his shower. “I know you don't like to eat that much right after a cycle so I just grabbed a few of the sandwiches that Steve was in the middle of making. He was happy to see that your cycle was over, he was beginning to think it would never end and that the team would never see us again.”

“A normal omega's cycle can last up to five days, he should know that. I think my body is just trying to catch up with all of those years that I was on suppressants while on the run.” Bruce stated as he stepped out of the shower, he didn’t bother having Tony leave or turn around, it’s not like Tony haven't seen him naked before. Jarvis turned the water off before he could so Bruce just went about drying himself, not missing the hungry looks that Tony was giving him. Once he was dry he grabbed the robe, wrapped it around himself, and headed out of the room placing a small kiss to Tony's cheek as he passed by. Bruce found the sandwiches on the small table by the window that overlooked the skyline of New York.

“Well, I don't know about you,” Tony said as he followed Bruce to the table, “but I say we should let your body catch up as much as it wants.”

Bruce smile as he starting in on a turkey sandwich. Tony took the other seat across from him and just sat there watching as Bruce ate. It was fine for a while, but soon Bruce got uncomfortable. “What?” Bruce asked, “Do I have something on my face?”

Tony grinned, “No, I... it's just that, well, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Tony leaned forward and took the sandwich from Bruce's hands and set it back on the plate.

“Um...okay.” Bruce was confused but he folded his hands on the table and waited. Tony was silence for a while and it started to make Bruce nervous. He shifted in his chair and suddenly felt like a piece of meat. “Tony?”

“Let make it official.”

“What!?” Bruce's voice went higher than normal.

Tony chuckled and Bruce knew that the alpha had noticed. “You know what I mean.” Tony leaned forward and placed a hand over Bruce's. “I've been helping you through your cycles for what? The last three years?”

“Two and a half,” Bruce corrected him.

“Two and a half. Three. Who's really counting?”

Bruce sighed, “I am.”

“Anyway,” Tony waved his hand as if dismissing the whole thing, “the point is that we've been together for a while. I think we should make it official.”

Bruce stared at Tony, he couldn't believe this. He was sure that he was dreaming and would wake up any moment. He shook his head, “Tony, this is left over hormone from my heat talking, you're not -”

“I've never been thinking clearer than right now Bruce.” Tony stood, moved around the table, and knelt in front of him. “Bruce,” He took hold of one of Bruce's hands. “Listen, I know that most of the time I'm joking around but right now I'm being serious.”

Bruce stared back into Tony's eyes and sighed.

He had wanted this years ago, to find an alpha that wanted him for being him, not just because he was an omega. Tony had made it clear many times in just the two years that they've been together that that was the case here. Bruce probably could have been another alpha and Tony would have still been with him. Tony loved the fact that Bruce challenged his thinking and even though the alpha could get a little out of control sometimes, Tony was a good man at heart and Bruce loved him for that. He made Bruce feel safe, he did everything that he could think of when he rebuild the tower to make sure that Bruce wouldn't have to worry about anything. It had been Tony's idea that Bruce stop taking the suppressants, stating that it was bad for an omega to stay on them for too long. He stated that Bruce was no longer on the run and that there was no reason for him to be taking them. Tony also offered to help in any way that he could to help Bruce through his cycles; whether it was buying Bruce the best “toys” there were or finding an professional alpha to help him. Tony had been surprised when Bruce asked him to be the alpha to help him through his cycles, but Bruce hadn’t really liked the idea of some alpha that he’s never met before touching him _that way._ Bruce went through two cycles before they became close enough friends that Bruce had even asked him for help, and after that, they became closer and closer until the rest of the team joked that they were already Bonded.

Tony was asking to make it official. To actually Bond with him. Bruce ran a hand through his hair that was still wet from the shower. “Tony, you really don’t - muwp”

He was cut off as Tony leaned forwards and locked their lips together. It was a quick kiss and he pulled away before Bruce could do anything really but Tony didn’t go far, he stayed mere inches from Bruce's lips. He took hold of Bruce’s chin and held him still so they were staring at each other. “I love you Bruce Banner.”

Bruce opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think, he was sure though he probably looked like a fish out of water; just like how he felt. Tony Stark, one of the most sought after alpha in New York, and the world even, had just said those three words that most omegas long to hear from an alpha.

He didn't believe it but then again, he knew that Tony would never lie about something like that, or at least he hoped Tony wouldn't.

“You okay Bruce?” Tony asked a concern look on his face. “Bruce?”

“I...I...” he wanted to say that he loved him too. His feelings towards Tony had grown over the years; from friendship into what Bruce believe to be love. It was stronger than what he had felt for Betty and there were times when he wasn't sure how he had made it this long without knowing Tony before the Battle of New York, but he never said anything to Tony, believing that Tony didn't feel the same way. He always thought that Tony only helped him through his Cycles because of the close friendship that they had. It’s not like Tony have ever knotted him, the condoms that Tony wore prevented that but…

A knock sounded at the door and Bruce all but jumped at it.

“ _Sir, it’s Captain Rogers_ ,” JARVIS started.

Bruce grinned as Tony growled towards the door and stood. “GO AWAY STEVE!”

"Tony," Bruce whispered to calm him down.

The door opened halfway and Steve leaned in. "I'm sorry guys but duty calls. I thought this would be nicer than just having JARVIS call you."

"Really Capisical? Bruce just got out of his cycle." 

"Tony, it's fine." Bruce placed a hand on Tony's wrist and waited for the tension in the alpha's shoulders to fade. He then looked to Steve, "We'll meet you in the hanger." Steve just nodded and left. Bruce stood still holding Tony's wrist, "Come on, time to suite up."

"Bruce?"

Bruce stopped, he knew what Tony wanted but he was hoping that he had been saved by the call to action. He turned and reached around Tony to the table and grabbed the sandwich that he had started. As he pulled back he placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips. "We'll talk about it later Tony."

He took a bite and turned to leave before Tony could say anything. Tony may be ready to settle down but he would really have to think about it before giving an answer.

  **~*~**

Bruce awoke to a bright light shining right into his eyes; he tried turning his head but found that it was being held still by some kind of strap, so instead he quickly shut them against the light. 

“Ops, sorry, don’t want you going blind. Now do we?” A voice stated as the lamp was turned around so that he could open his eyes. Bruce could hear the laughter in the tone even if he didn’t know the owner. 

As he opened his eyes, he quickly wished that he hadn’t. Not only was his head stuck but his whole body, and it was a position that caused his heart to pick up a few beats. He was on his stomach; another strap was across his back holding his arms to his sides. His feet were held in what felt like two metal shoes, causing his knees to be pushed up under him. The whole thing put him in a very exposed position, most of all for an omega, but the worst thing was that he could _feel_ the metal and leather against his skin. His clothes had been removed.

“Where…what…?” Bruce glanced around the best he could as he struggled against the bonds but he couldn’t move and all he saw was a black brick wall in front of him, which gave the feeling of an abandon building. He tried to recall what happened but the last thing that he remembered was getting the briefing of the mission from Steve on the jet before he let the Other Guy take over.

“Oh, I know, it’s nothing great but it’s home, or at least, it feels like home when you’ve been here for so long.” With this statement, a man stepped into Bruce’s line of sight and he had ‘doctor’ written _all_ over him. From his white lab coat, glasses hanging off his nose and clipboard in hand. “And I mean that I’ve been here long, not you. You’ve only been –“

“PORTER!!”

Bruce’s heart stopped as the guy fell silent. _That_ voice he knew all too well, and had hoped to never have to hear it again since he joined the Avengers. He didn’t have to wait long before Ross stepped into view and all but pushed the other guy away.

“If I wanted you to talk to it, I would have _told_ you to talk to it.”

Bruce growled at the general but only got a chuckle from the alpha.

“Hello to you too, monster,” Ross said before turning back to the other guy. “Are we ready?”

Bruce tried again with the fastenings but still nothing and then it hit him. Where was the Other Guy? Bruce could feel his heart speeding up at the sound of a cart being rolled closer but he couldn’t feel the pickling of the beginning of a transformation. The only times that his heart rate didn’t cause him to ‘Hulk out’ was during his cycles. And given the position that he was strapped down in, he didn’t like the odds of what Ross had in store for him.

“You’ll never get away with this!” Bruce shouted.

“Oh? And just what do you think _this_ is?” Ross leaned down; he was only mere inches from Bruce’s face.

Bruce did his best to pull away but he couldn’t do much with his head stuck. “You’re trying to force me into a heat, you’ll then probably have some of your alphas have their way with me and breed me.”

“You make it some like they’re going to rape you. You can only be rape if you’re human. You’re a weapon that should be locked up, being used only by the military, not a group of freaks playing heroes.”

“And you want to make more of me?” Bruce stared at the alpha. He never understood Ross’ idea of making more Hulks. They could barely control one and he wanted to make more? Not to mention the whole part where Bruce would be the one giving birth to them. But it had been one of Ross’ ideas since he was assigned as leader of the group that was supposed to bring the Hulk in.

Ross just smiled and walked away.

Bruce did his best to slow his breathing, they had obviously already given him something to start his heat, so it wasn’t going to do any good for him to freak out, the Other Guy wasn't coming.

He heard movement to the side; sounds of glass and metal and then Porter, as Ross had called him. “I've already gave him one shot, it should be kicking in.”

“Give him another,” Ross ordered from the side.

An almost concern looked went across Porter's face. “I would advised against that general, it’s one thing to force an omega into a heat but - “

“If I wanted your advice, I would have asked for it!” Ross shouted. “NOW GIVE HIM ANOTHER!”

Porter shook his head but reached for a syringe from the cart. Bruce fought against the straps as the doctor stepped up beside him and tested the needle before rubbing a spot on his arm, “I would hold still if I were you.” He didn't wait though and stuck it in.

Bruce hissed as the needle broke skin but he didn't stop, if anything he moved more, hoping to break the needle off before Porter could get all of it in him. It didn't work though and Bruce soon felt the drug working its way through him. He felt the tingling along his spine that singled the beginning of a heat. He struggled, though he knew that the straps wouldn't give, not without the Hulk's help.

Ross chuckled as he moved in front and lent in close to Bruce's face. He took a deep breath and a sickening grin covered his lips. “Prefect,” he said. “Come doctor, let's give the monster some times to fully get in the mood.” He turned and left, not waiting for Porter who took one last look at Bruce before he grabbed the cart and started for the door.

Silence fell in the room after the bang of the door and the clicking of a lock. The only sound was the growls that Bruce made as he fought to get free. After what seemed like hours, he stopped, his breathing had picked up and the tingled had turned to a slight pain. He shook his head, he's never gone into a heat so fast, and after just finishing a cycle, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost all train of thought.

He pulled against the leather bands around his wrists, with hope that if he could at least get his hands free he could undo the others but it was no good. When that didn't work, he went back to using his whole body, but that proved to be worst as his hips moved and brushed his awaken arousal against the table. He froze as a moan left him and he suddenly felt his backside getting wetter. He took a deep breath, he wasn't sure what it was that Porter had given him but it was working must faster than any other drug that he knew of. If his body was already making him slick and ready for an alpha, Bruce knew that he wouldn't have much time before Ross would be back.

He was right; it was only what seemed like a few minutes before Bruce heard the door being unlocked and opened. He smelt the alpha before he saw them. He was thankful that he was still in control enough to be sicken by the fact that Ross was one of the alpha that had entered the room, that had cause a warmth to start to build in his lower abdomen. It didn't help though; being in the right mind wouldn't get him free from the straps.

Ross stepped in front of Bruce as the other alpha moved behind him. The general didn't lend in that time, he stood away from Bruce but he still took another deep breath. He smiled as he glanced over Bruce. “He's ready. Remember, no Bonding, just breed him.”

“Yes sir.” answered a voice from behind.

“What?” Bruce asked, “Don't I get to see the alpha that’s going to rape me?”

“Like I said before,” Ross stated as he moved to the door. “You can only get raped if you're human.” He shut and re-locked the door.

Bruce growled as he tugged once more at the leather but his growls became moans as his movement caused friction between his hardening member and the table, and he felt more slick leave him. He heard the movement of fabric and though he couldn't see, he knew that the alpha had undone his pants. The room was filled with the scent of the alpha and he did his best to fight the sudden feeling of _want_ that started to fill him. 

“Please, don't,” Bruce begged as he struggled to turn and look at the man. “You don't have to do this.” The alpha didn't actually say anything but Bruce heard a soft moan and he could only think of what the soldier was doing. Bruce tried to slow his breathing but the mix scents in the room only made his heart beat faster, his breath heavy, and his skin warm. “Plea...se...don't...”

Bruce couldn't stop the gasp that left him as cold hands took hold of his hips and he wanted to scream as his body reacted to the alpha moving behind him. The grip on his hips tightened and Bruce mentally prepared himself for what came next. In one quick movement, the alpha thrust forwards into him.

That time Bruce didn't stop the scream. 


End file.
